


When I Dream...Of You.

by VanyaSulieHirilnin



Category: LOTR Fan Fic., The Fourth Age after LOTR
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanyaSulieHirilnin/pseuds/VanyaSulieHirilnin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Cassie Kinslayer and Legolas and how they met and fell in love.<br/>Told from her perspective.<br/>(It gets mature as the story goes along)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction...

Introduction...  
My name is Cassie Kinslayer, in the common language that is. In Sindarin it is Tirananniel (lit. "long-seeing") (Tear-ahn-ahn-nee-ell)...I am a Female warrior. Half Elven, Half Human. I was raised in the Islands of Earth and Sky (Roughly translated), to the far East of Middle Earth. I am 2,346 yeas old. I was born in a place called Rivendale, by the Misty Mountains. My Mother, Amariel (Ah-mahr-ee-ell), was an Elf maiden. She fell in love with a man called Elandur, Dúnedain of the North. I do not know very much about him. Mother would not speak very often of him, other than he was a Handsome man and she loved him very much. After he died at the age of 175 years...he was killed by a group of Orcs...She traveled many years till she grew tired of traveling. I was by her side the whole way. I saw and learned many different languages and cultures. As I grew older learned many fighting styles as well and hunting and tracking. Then when we finally settled on Weir Island. I learned to swim, fish and command my own ship. My ship was named after my mother. But ten years ago, I was out to sea when a vicious storm hit. I was asleep in my quarters when it did. I dreamt of my mother, she was in a beautiful field. She was smiling as she ran, blonde hair waving in the breeze, to a man I did not know by site. 'Elandur,' she spoke as she ran. This was my father. Dark hair and dark eyes. A handsome man. He smiled as he went towards her. It was a joyful meeting for them. For me I knew what this meant. For I have dreams that tell me things. Premonitions? No one understood it and I stopped telling people about it long ago when it distressed people.  
I woke up to the sound of a huge CRACK! The ship was going down...I was the only survivor. I lost my crew of 76 men. When I returned home...my mother was gone. She succumb to a broken heart. But she was now in Valinor. Safe and with the one she loved all those years ago. It was then I decided now was the time to leave. A young stallion named Durin, as my only companion, I left The Islands. In my search for a new home. A place called Rivendale.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie enters Minas Tirith with her new friend Rit, an Ithilien Ranger...

Chapter One

It was a cool spring morning. The snow had just melted a few days ago when we came upon a city. I knew, from passing other people, we were in Gondor and this large city, built into a mountain, was Minas Tirith. It towered high. It's streets weaved up to the citadel.   
“It is a sight isn't it?” A young man who accompanied me said. A ranger form Ithilien. His name was Rit. He was visiting his family in Southern Gondor when I rode up one night to his camp fire. I had told him part of my story and that I was on my way to Rivendale. I told him I was not sure of the way.   
He told me, the best guide was staying in Minas Tirith. He was a Elf like me. His name was Legolas. He traveled with a Dwarf named Gimli. That they were like brothers to the King of Gondor, Elessar. He was once a Ranger of the North named Strider.   
“Yes, yes it is. I have never seen the like.” I said as Durin nodded his head. I patted him gently.  
But in truth I had see something like it in my dreams on my travels. A tall towering, gleaming white city carved out of the side of the mountain.  
As we rode up to the gates, I noticed burn marks and stray arrows and other signs of war that had happened in the past few years.   
“Looks like I missed a war.” I spoke quietly.   
“There was a battle to end all battles here against, Sauron and Mordor. Orcs beyond count, Oliphants and Easterlings. After the battle here, King Elessar brought the battle to the Black Gates of Mordor. There, we won the battle and the war. Under the leadership of King Elessar and Two Brave Hobbits. Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee. They took the one ring straight in to Mordor and Destroyed the Ring, in the fires of Mount Doom.”  
“That is amazing.”  
“Have you ever been in battle, Lady Cassie?”  
“I have been in many over the years, but nothing as you have just described.”  
Rit nodded and it looked like he wanted to ask about them, but restrained himself. For he was just a boy. Twenty or Twenty-five, maybe. He had seen a major Battle at a young age and lived to tell about it. Was a feat to be sure.   
“Lady Cassie...?”  
“Ask your questions, Rit. I do not mind.” I said to him with a small smile.   
“Alright? How old are you? Are you as old as some Elves I have heard about?”  
I laughed softly.   
“I am as old as the hills...” I said smiling.  
“Really?” He said so serious.  
I laughed... “I feel like it some days. But no. I am over Two thousand years old though.”  
“Two thousand? Truly?”  
“I lived every day.” I said as I looked at the people going in and out of the gate as we got closer.   
Rit carried on with his questions and I answered them as honestly as possible.  
We had become good friends, he and I. It was nice to make a friend after all the long traveling years, mostly alone. I met people and were friendly, but to enter Gondor...and the Misty Mountains were not far away really. I afforded myself a friend. I had hope to make more as the years progressed.   
As we rode into the city some of the people were whispering about me. I had forgotten to put my hood up. My ears, when the wind blew were in plain site. The whispers I could hear as loud as a normal conversation were not bad. Mostly surprise at another 'Female Elf' in their mists. There were very few roaming around. And that the 'Queen' should know as she was a Elf herself.   
“You can hear them can't you?” Rit said leaning over to her and talking softly.   
“Yes, I can.” I said with a nod.   
We continued on to the stables and I placed Durin in a stall myself and unsaddled him and brushed him down.   
“Excuse me, my Lady. I brought some nice feed for your horse.” A young boy of about 10 said behind me.   
I turned and looked at him with a smile.   
“Thank you. Durin will much appreciate a good meal.” I said and nodded.   
I also gave the boy a small token for doing so. 

After a little while, Rit came back to the stables. I was just finishing with Durin and closing the stall when Rit appeared. He seemed happy and smiling. I lifted a brow wondering what he was grinning about.   
“I have you an audience with the king himself.” He said.  
“The King? But I am not dressed to see the king. I am dirty from traveling and...” I did not get to finish as he took my bags off the rail and said, “Remember, he has lead a hard life too. He is a good man. Trust me.”

I nodded and followed Rit. Much as I wanted to rest and clean up...to be presentable...I followed.


End file.
